


Here For You

by retro_Nova384



Category: The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retro_Nova384/pseuds/retro_Nova384
Summary: It's Electro's birthday but he isn't quite in a celebratory mood. It's up to the rest of the six to remind him how special he is on his special day.A.K.A. A birthday present for @Angery_Dj





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angery_Dj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angery_Dj/gifts).



They wanted to say it surprised them to see the youngest of the team up at 3AM, still working on nearly-finished machinery. However, they knew that would be a lie. Otto, Adrian, Flint, Alex and Jackson all let out an exasperated sigh in unison. Max was, without a doubt, one of the hardest-working members of the six, and his dedication to his team was nothing short of admirable. But it also meant that he never let himself have a break once he was busy with a task of some sort.

Not even on his own birthday. 

"He's been at this for hours now!" Alex threw his hands above his head in disbelief. "Someone PLEASE drag him away from that garbage!"

Otto shook his head, staring pitifully at the young electrician. "I'm afraid no matter how much we try that, Rhino, he'll never listen and give himself a break."

"But, Otto, it's his birthday," countered Adrian, frowning at his old friend. "No one, especially not our dear Max, should be working past their breaking limit on their special day. He needs a day or two off!"

Even Jackson bit his lower lip in concern. "I admire hard work and persistence as much as the next, but El is actually going to make himself sick at this rate."

Flint had decided he had had enough of watching their beloved Sparks overwork himself. Without saying a word, he left the group to talk to Max.

The latter had yet to notice any of his boyfriends watching him. He thought everyone else was asleep. He wiped his forehead for the umpteenth time this early morning and proceeded to rewire the machine that the Doc had said was in need of repair. 

 

The sudden weight of a hand on his shoulder gave him a real fright. He almost got whiplash as he turned to see who had caught him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now, Maxie?" Flint's firm and stern voice contrasted the gentle concern written on his features. 

Max exhaled slowly and placed a hand over his racing heart. "Sorry, Flint. I didn't see you." He looked away, unsure what to actually tell him. "I just wanted to finish my work. And... I needed something to keep my mind occupied..."

"Why's that?" Now Flint was really worried and he knew the other eavesdropping villains also were.

"Today is a... well, I wouldn't say important, but... it's a day that stands out for me. But, I know that nobody will even be thinking about it today. I guess that this day kinda makes me miss my old life, that's all," Max explained, staring almost melancholicly across the still-sleeping skyline of New York.

Otto hissed inaudibly as Max said this. The youngest member hadn't told his partners that it was his birthday. Doc had found out through hacking Ravencroft's file on him. Of course Electro would miss his old friends on his birthday as none of them would even bother remembering it now that he had become a villain.

Jackson decided to speak up. "I know you don't want to hear this from me, El, but if those folks just abandoned you just because you're now a little different, they weren't real friends." He took up the space on the other side of Max and interlaced their fingers.

"That's right," Alex stood behind the trio scooping them into a light squeeze. "They don't care for you like we do."

Adrian smiled wryly as he approached the younger criminals. "While I wouldn't have worded it like Rhino did, he has a point, Electro." He slipped under the tank's arm and placed a hand on the youngest's shoulder. "If they really cared about you, they would've supported you throughout your transformation. They fact that they left you is a complete fault of theirs, not yours."

"And besides," Otto's metal arms found their way around the five lovers as he took a stand among the men he loved so much. "If you hadn't gone through their 'betrayal', Maxwell, we never would have met you. So it's their loss."

Max let out a laugh. Although no one in his old life would remember his birthday, he knew he had his five loving boyfriends who loved him more than anything in the whole world. That's the only birthday wish he needed.

Flint wrapped an arm in Max's slim waist. "You know we're here for you, right? We'll never leave you."

Max gave him a pained but genuinely happy smile. "I know." He blinked back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks.

Rhino noticed and used his thumb to wipe Electro's face, not minding the static. "Oh, come now. No one should be crying on their birthday."

This caused Electro's head to shoot up to look at the whole team. Everyone had a knowing smile on their faces. "How-"

"When I stole back our files from Ravencroft, I noticed a very interesting detail that you failed to tell us." Otto joked as he quoted what he had found. "'Date of birth: June 28th 2000.' Now I only wonder why we didn't hear you say this yourself."

Max's jaw hit the floor. "I-I didn't think it w-would be a big d-deal," he stuttered, absolutely shocked that the Six had found out.

"You kiddin' right?" Alex patted his head. "Of course it was. It's your special day, and you're special to us."

Jackson pulled out a large book and handed it to Max. "We were going to leave it on you bed to find when you woke up, but I think we can all agree you need it now."

Max curiously accepted his present and opened the book. He gasped as he saw what was on the pages: it was a scrapbook of all the times the six of them had shared together. Each picture was bordered in a different trim and each page had a different quote from something memorable that one of them had said. 

After flipping and laughing at all the memories, he turned back to the front page. Printed across the entire sheet of paper was a particularly special picture to Max. In the middle was, of course the birthday boy himself, assumably grinning ear to ear under his mask with his eyes closed. He was sitting on what appeared to be a hospital bed. On his left was Flint and on his right was Jackson. Both men were seated on the sides on the bed, hugging the electric based criminal and kissing his covered cheeks. Rhino stood behind the bed, hugging Jackson and Flint while nuzzling Max's head. Finally, Otto and Adrian stood on each side of the bed holding Max's gloved hands. All six men were in tears of joy. This was the day Electro had been more or less cured of cancer. That had been the happiest day of their loves, knowing that Max was going to be okay. The caption under the photo, written in a combination of all five handwriting, read: "Happy 19th Birthday to Our Favorite Star in the Galaxy."

Max, overwhelmed with emotion, let a waterfall cascade over his sparkling cheeks, his smile bigger than ever before. "Thank you. All of you. But you know, having you guys in my life is the best gift I could ever receive."

The other members hugged him tightly before saying together, "Happy Birthday, Electro."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one shot of a poly Sinister six as my birthday gift to @Angery_Dj. There are obviously two headcanons of mine (Electro's age and his fight against cancer) in this so sorry if they spoiled it.


End file.
